riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wil Holtman/Searcher
Wil Holtman, also called Searcher, is the 41 year-old leader of the secret organization called The Searchers. History Searcher, or Wil Holtman, was born to a rich family in Celadon City. His mother was a traveler and his father was an accomplished businessman. As such, Wil was often left alone and when his father was around, he was ignored. This caused Wil to become hurt and angry, the reasons for his anger and greed later in life. When he became of age, Wil took over his father's company, turning it into his own secret organization called The Searchers. Wil, now Searcher, planned for his society to locate and capture each legendary, giving them ultimate power. However, his plans were halted when Team Rocket took over the world, which sent the legendaries into hiding. The Searchers infiltrated Team Rocket and all other organizations, including the PokeCenter and Marts. By the time Team Liberty had become a major force in the war, The Searchers had sent spies into the rebels. Searcher continued the search for legendary Pokemon and, under his direction, The Searchers captured a Mew, a baby Lugia, a Cresselia, and a Darkrai. Searcher planned to sell off the Pokemon to either side of the war in exchange for power and wealth. He sent teams after Uxie, who witnessed Team Liberty agents capture it. His agents manged to capture Azelf, but Mesprit freed its fellow and the two fled to Snowpoint City. Jason Alco infiltrated, unknowingly, the main headquarters of The Searchers and stole info on Azelf. Azelf and Mesprit were taken by Jason before Searcher could react. Angry at his society, Searcher headed out on his own, thinking if you were going to get something done, you should do it yourself. So Searcher set out to find the Sinnoh Elite Four. Searcher traveled to Veilstone and gathered information from an agent there, who informed him of Aaron, who had taken refuge at the Battle Tower. Searcher traveled there to find the Elite Four and came across his second Pokemon, a young Charmander, in the jungle, hurt and scared. Searcher healed the Pokemon and Charmander decided to stay with Searcher. At the Battle Tower, Searcher was nearly attacked by a pair Yanmega, Aaron's Pokemon. After recalling his Pokemon, Aaron agreed to go with Searcher and join Team Rocket. Searcher sent Aaron to Purgatory and continued on his journey, this time looking for Flint, who had been said to have been living in Stark Mountain. Traveling there, Searcher trained Slowpoke a little before meeting Gallade, who had been a Kirlia in Searcher's childhood. Gallade took the S Orb from Searcher, then departed; Sshortly afterward, Searcher pulled a second Orb from his pocket. Appearance Searcher is of average height and, for being forty-one, is fairly fit. He has brown hair that agrees with his brown eyes. He has a kind face that hides his angry personality. Though his face is kind, its usually beet red, for Searcher has troubles controlling his anger. Searcher wears a fancy black suit that's trimmed with gold lace. His shoes are some of the finest and they are suited for travel. Since he has gone out looking for the Sinnoh Elite Four, Searcher wears a small backpack and keeps his Pokemon's Pokeballs in a coat pocket. Personality Searcher is a very angry, greedy, power hungry man. He hates his anger and greedy, for he believes a leader should be without weaknesses; this only makes his anger and greed stronger. Searcher is used to sitting in the lap of comfort, therefore, he hates looking for the Elite Four himself. Searcher is full of revenge and anger, effects of his hard childhood. Lately, however, after finding Flint and Gallade, two old friends, and helping to stop the end of the world at the top of Mt. Coronet, Searcher has calmed a lot, tending to smile and joke a little more. His greed is beginning to fade because of interaction with Flint and Gallade. Pokemon Species: Slowking (Male) Trainer: Wil Holtman/Searcher Appearance: The same as other Slowking. Personality: Slowking, unlike when he was a Slowpoke, is energetic and powerful. He has come to respect Searcher, to a degree. Ability: Own Tempo Specialty: Slowking has a high Special Attack. Slowking is becoming smarter and will soon be able to talk. Known Moves: Water Gun, Confusion, Yawn, Disable, Psychic Species: '''Roselia (Female) '''Trainer: Wil Holtman/Searcher Appearance: The same as other Roselia, except for darker shades of flowers on her hands. Personality: '''When Roselia was a Budew, she was happy and fun, but the events at Spear Pillar made her become more serious. '''Ability: '''Poison Point '''Specialty: '''Roselia is an excellent fighter and makes a good partner with Slowking. She has a good Special Attack. '''Known Moves: '''Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Absorb, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Extrasensory '''Species: Charamander Trainer: '''Wil Holtman '''Appearance: '''No different from other Charmander. '''Personality: '''Charmander is timid because of the rough life he had at Stark Mountain. '''Ability: '''Blaze '''Specialty: '''Charmander takes a second to aim, which eats his speed, but increases his accuracy greatly. '''Known Moves: Ember, Smokescreen, Growl, Scratch Achievements *Founding the Searchers. *Finding and recruiting Aaron. *Finding and recruiting Flint. *Evolving two of his Pokemon. *Helping save the world at Spear Pillar. Trivia *Searcher, like Nuju Nui's other character (Jake Soren), owns Pokemon species used by Pokemon Champions. Searcher's Roselia is a Pokemon from Cynthia and Charmander is from Lance. Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers Category:Leaders/Executives of the Searchers